The University Texas Prevention Research Center (UTPRC) is collaborating with community partners to impact child and adolescent health in Harris County, a large diverse urban area The UTPRC's mission for the next five years is: Impacting child and adolescent health through a collaboration of academic, public health, and community partnerships engaged in scholarly, community-based prevention research, research translation, and education. In collaboration with our Community Advisory Group (CAG), a logic model for the UTPRC was developed addressing critical components impacting child and adolescent health. In addition national, regional, and local health priorities and health disparities for children and adolescents, research projects, training activities, communication activities, dissemination activities, and an evaluation plan were identified. The UTPRC will conduct the core research project, Dissemination of Effective HIV, STI, and Pregnancy Prevention Programs for Harris County Middle Schools, a community-based participatory project that is disseminating effective programs targeting 22 school districts in the county. This project will be conducted in collaboration with the CAG and other stakeholders and will make a substantial contribution to policy and intervention development locally as well as nationally. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Center provides support for research and demonstration projects, the diffusion of effective health promotion programs to health and education agencies, and the provision of training to health agency professionals to develop and evaluate effective health promotion programs locally and nationally.